


A Piece of Cake.

by RunePhoenix6769



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bakery Shenanigans, Castaspella adopts our fave trash cat, Comedy, F/F, Humour, Post Season 5, Useless Lesbians, Wholesome, gay aunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunePhoenix6769/pseuds/RunePhoenix6769
Summary: (After S5. Catra and Adora are in a fledgling relationship.)Catra is has always known that the Horde had only trained them in things of a military nature.But now she wants to do something she's always wanted to do for Adora.Make her something nice.It can't be that hard can it? Following a bunch of dumb rules, should be a piece of cake!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	A Piece of Cake.

.  
.  
.  
.

It was nearly three double moon cycles since the end of the war and her and Adora's first kiss and Catra wanted to do something special. Not, not the infernal book special! They had come to the mutual decision after a lengthy conversation that they weren't ready. They wanted to take it slow and wait until the time felt right on _that_ particular front! She had noticed that Adora liked food. Like, really really liked her food, especially cake so it stood to reason that cake might make a nice surprise. 

It was why she had waited patiently for everyone to leave on their various errands, which Catra didn't have yet, before sneaking into the kitchen of the Palace in Bright Moon. Awkwardly using her fingertip, she had to admit scrolling on the screen of the palm pad was a whole lot easier with slightly trimmed claws, she had pulled up a recipe. Melog sitting upright watching her intently, head occasionally tipping to one side. 

Impatiently, Catra tried to whizz past the pages long story about _why_ the author was making the cake for her children, Barnabyra and Penelopea, wanting to bring joy into the world after the war. Apparently their mother believed in good clean organic living on the fringes of the Whispering Woods and the family didn't eat anything with a face. There was also a link to her 'arts and crafts store.' and an address. To. Their. House.

Catra looked up from the screen staring at a point on the wall wondering how many brain cells existed on Etheria and came to the conclusion that this woman most certainly had never come across one.

It was a small mercy that the Horde had never come across this relatively new technology or something called a 'social network'. Granted, at first Scorpia had thought it was one of Netossa's nets that had become sentient and liked hanging around at balls and parties, sipping on wine and partaking in titillating conversation.

Ever since then Entrapta had been holed up in her workshop, only surfacing when smoke billowed out of the door or spying on Netossa at a distance taking notes.

With a determined scowl, Catra began to gather most of the ingredients and utensils needed, often furiously Oogling through the database for reference in search of pictures for those a little more difficult to identify. She had no idea what a whisk was or why there were a number of different sized bowls suggested, but that is what the instructions said, not that following rules had ever been her forte.

She would try do it this once. 

For Adora.

_How hard could it be? It ought to be a piece of cake, right? If it wasn't, why make an idiom out of it?_

With a middle finger she tapped at a button on the oven until it read the correct number of minutes instructed, 50, but it seemed the oven had no dots and decimals that correspond so she left it at 500 and turned a few dials for good measure until something beeped.

_There all set!_

Unable to find something called 'scales' she gathered handfuls of white powder called flour dumping them in a bowl and tossed in two whole brown not quite round things called eggs. The instructions said 1/2 cup of milk. Hunting through the various cupboards she found one of the drinking tankards. Filling it up she poured it in.

Critically, she peered at the bowl's contents, holding up the tablet for reference.

It didn't quite look right. In fact it looked down right sloppy so she threw in another fistful of flour and an extra egg for good measure.

_What harm could it do?_

When the whole solid egg landed, the flour poofed up back in her face. Her nose began to it itch. It crinkled and she rubbed at it with her white covered hands. It only made it worse. She sniffed and let out a small Kachoo of a sneeze. The playful noise echoed in the kitchen and she spun round to see if Bow was nearby or someone else that would call it 'cute'.

Frowning, the recipe called for 1/2 cup of butter, she scooped it out of the foil with a spoon into the tankard. It nearly took the whole stick to get to the halfway mark.

_How on earth could grease taste nice?_

Spying the next ingredient of sugar, she relaxed a little. 

There was a tiny whiff of a familiar Fright Zone smell but she ignored it, sometimes it had a weird way of coming back. Syko.. Psycho-sema.. semaa something, or so Perfuma had said. Humming away to herself, she began to hunt through the various cupboards, sacks and pots looking for fine blue granules. 

She found two that where similar. Opening them both, she licked her finger dabbing it in the first one and tasting it. 

"Blurrrgh!" 

She pulled a face at the mouthful of salt that had her rushing to grab the milk bottle and guzzle it's contents. Only once it was gone did she cautiously try the other, pleased this time for the granules of sweetness that melted on her tongue. 

Adora liked sweet things, so it stood to reason the more Catra poured in, the more her girlfriend would like it.

_This was turning out to be a easy as outwitting Shadow Weaver. She had everything perfectly under control!_

Melog cast her what only could be described as a dubious look, it's ears flicking back. 

The oven beeped twice in quick succession.

She placed the bowl under the mixer. Melog very slowly backed away behind the island counter. 

A high pitched _PiP_ came from somewhere overhead.

The air tasted a little thick. Ignoring it, Catra turned the dial on the mixer up to full. The faster meant a quicker job done. She turned on the switch.

A number of things happened in quick succession.

Thick black smoke began to billow out of the oven.

The fire alarm overhead began one loud continuous screech.

Thick gelatinous cake batter began to spurt from the bowl that rattled and shook like a Horde skiff in need of service. 

And Catra began to realise that, 'No, she most definitely _did not_ have everything under control and _maybe_ she had bitten off more than she could chew, ' as she was splattered in the face with a sudden unexpected onslaught of lumps of cake batter.

With a loud yowling shriek, Catra instinctively ducked behind the island and curled up in a defensive ball. With a flare of it's mane. Melog bamfed out of existence leaving behind shimmering sparkles. 

_**It was WAR!** _

It went everywhere!

The windows!

The walls! 

The counters! 

And even the roof!

It just wouldn't stop! 

The doors to the kitchen opened with a hiss and someone got stood in the door way. All Catra heard was a shocked and surprised,

"Oh my, Etheria!"

Followed by a loud _**splat**_

Catra cringed!

There came a loud crash as the cake bowl finally came lose from its mooring, skittered over the counter and onto the floor. The echo of it rolling on the floor coupled with the whirring of the mixer and scream of the fire alarm made for a nigh unbearable symphony to Catra daring to look up and pulling down her ears.

In her now soiled, white and light pink shimmering robes stood Castaspella, Melog peering from just behind her legs.

The mage stood stock still, coffee mug in hand, cake batter dripping down her face. She wiped at it with her fingers flicking it on the floor. Her face unreadable, her eyes narrowed looking at Catra, the windows, the walls, the belching oven and back at the cringing red faced Catra.

"It was like this when I got here _???_ " The Ex-Horde commander and confectionery disaster offered weakly.

A lump of batter dripped off the ceiling fan.

Catra winced, followed by a delicate Kachoo.

Castaspella's eyebrows raised,

"Soooooo..... Let me guess?... The Horde never taught you how to cook?"

Catra's tail curled tightly round her feet and her ears flattened against her crown as she protectively pulled her knees under her chin, avoiding the other woman's gaze.

The women stepped into the room, her foot placement very careful to avoid the small puddles of mess on the floor. There came a click of a latch and beeps from the oven. The whirring of the mixer stopped and the fire alarm stopped screaming..

Catra thought she heard a muttered incantation.

Suddenly the woman's slippers came into view. With a sniff, the ex force Captain gave a melancholic wail, 

"I'm sorry."

"What on Etheria for?-" Gentle fingers ruffled her hair, "- I never learned how to cook either. It's an art form beyond my expertise. "

Catra looked up, mournfully,pulling at her ears,

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No I'm not! I couldn't cook if my life depended on it.... I burn toast!" Castaspella said the last part as if it was a badge of honor. She offered out her hand, "- Come on, let's have a look at you."

Hesitantly, Catra took it, allowing the mage to help her to her feet. The older woman began to fuss and dash at Catra's clothes,

"You're absolutely covered... Are you sure you weren't trying to turn yourself into.... Whatever it was you were trying? "

Melog's chuckles echoed in her head. Catra threw her magical guardian a murderous glare muttering under her breath, 

"I really don't like you sometimes."

"What was that sweetie?... We really have to work on your diction."

She at least knew what that meant, Scorpia having told her that it had covered it in Force Captain orientation. Catra spoke aloud and clear,

"A cake... I was trying to make Adora a cake."

"Oh sweetie, why didn't you come to me or ask for help?" 

Rubbing at her left bicep with her right and fighting the overwhelming urge to lick at the batter stuck in her fur, Catra looked at the floor, 

"I didn't want to bother you and I don't think anyone else would."

"Did you ask?" 

Catra remained silent. 

Castaspella sighed, but her voice was patient,

"People can't help you if you don't ask or give them the chance." She very carefully lifted Catra's chin, to look at the young woman's face, "- Sweetie, I meant it when I said you can come to me for anything."

Catra met her gaze, nodding miserably, she felt Melog rub against her leg. 

"So,-" Castaspella continued, "- What would you like to do?"

With fingers wrapped in ghosts of soft translucent fur, Catra mustered up the courage,

"Please could you help me make something for Adora?"

Castaspella smiled brightly,

"Of course!.... Well not _me_ personally,-" Catra frowned and the mage continued, "- but I do know somebody who could.-" Her face became serious, "- though you'll have to ask them yourself.-" Catra's shoulders slumped a little in defeat, "- But I'll be with you every step of the way.... It's never too late to learn something new and I could do with picking up some pointers.-" With another squeeze of encouragement, the mage led her out into the hallway by the hand, "- Come along with Auntie Casta."

Melog trotted ahead chirping and chuffing beginning to tell the mage all about their day to delighted ooo's and gasps in all the right places, the ex Horde commander had to wonder if the older woman could understand them like she could. Catra harzarded a look back at the scene of the crime and was surprised to find not a single glob of cake batter in sight as if the whole fiasco had been a figment of her imagination.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
In a part of the Palace she wasn't at all familiar with, once again Catra found herself nervously pacing outside yet another door in as many months. And she was beginning to get the sneaky suspicion this was going to become the story of her life. Melog butted her ass, pushing her forward before retreating beside Castaspella who was standing to the side just out of view of whomever Catra was about to disturb.

Melog shook out their mane which sparkled and gave a wide yawn.

_Was good to know someone was enjoying themselves._ Catra thought peevishly.

Castaspella gave her two thumbs and she let out a long preparatory breath. She rolled out her shoulders much in the way she used to do before entering Hordak's or Shadow Weaver's sanctum.

Darting to one side, she pulled the thin doorbell chain, and quickly stood back, heart hammering in her chest almost as loud as the bell echoing the other side of the wood.

A slender young man, with long pointy ears, perfectly coiffured lavender hair and light purple cravat nearly tucked into the collar of his teal shirt answered the door. His voice was clipped and polite,

"Hello, how may I be of service?"

Shyly Catra rubbed at the back of her neck. Out of the periphery of her vision she caught Castaspella making 'go on' motions. Catra cleared her throat.

_What was she doing here, admitting to some random that she couldn't do something as simple as make a lousy cake?_

"Did Miss Entrapta send you?"

At the question, Catra blinked.

_Why by the Crimson Wastes would Entrapta send her, of all people here?_

It dawned on her where she had seen the man before. These were Entrapta's kitchen staff. And now it made sense why Castaspella has brought her here. She gulped.

Did they know what she had done to their employer? If they did, then it would fair game to tell her to sling her hook or get revenge by poisoning her food. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all? 

The man, Soda Pop, was how the Dryl princess had referred to him, if memory served, simply waited patiently with a friendly smile. Catra wrinkled her nose and scratched behind her ear. Her voice came out quite and unsure,

"I. I I want to make a cake for my... my gir.... Adora.-" His smile grew wide at her girlfriend's name, "-   
"One moment, please."

He semi closed the door leaving Catra to stand awkwardly in the hallway. She heard him bellow from within,

"HEY BAKER!.. YOU FREE?" A beat long enough for a reply, "- ADORA'S GIRLFRIEND NEEDS HELP BAKING A CAKE FOR HER!" 

Catra felt her face burn as hot as the hissing pipes back in the Fright Zone. 

_Did everyone know?_

It wasn't as if they had exactly been hiding it, she supposed, but the word 'girlfriend' and being referred to as Adora's girlfriend still felt like she was living in a weird dream or maybe even still in the alternate dimension. Sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night with damp fur and blindly reach out for Adora's comforting sleeping form, terrified it would dissipate in smoke and shadows and she would be back in the rock hard bunker, cold and alone. Other nights she'd be rudely awoken by a random accidental fist in the guts from Adora's muscle memory sleep fighting and the dull pain would let her know it was real. 

There came two very different yet exuberant female voices from within the room, 

"ANYTHING FOR ADORA!!"

"SHE-RA!!"

The door reopened, and Soda Pop grinned,

"That would be a resounding Yes!

In the hallway, Castaspella fluttered her hands in excited yet quiet applause and Melog cavorted round her legs, tail up and swishing. The mage opened out her arms, beckoning with her hands.

Catra gave a small bashful smile as she made her way over and nestled in for a hug. At first she had been a little resistant and still wasn't used to the moments of physical motherly affection the woman so openly offered, wary of it's intentions so used to Shadow Weaver's manipulation.

Sometimes, she would move too quickly and Catra would instinctively duck or flinch. The kidnapped child soldier always appreciated how Castaspella never brought attention to it, just carried on as if it hadn't happened. How she didn't push or get offended when Catra couldn't or didn't reciprocate, always respecting her boundaries and allow the younger woman to dictate the terms.

_Damage of such magnitude couldn't be undone in a day._

Castaspella gave her a tight squeeze,

"I am so proud of you."

It was something she had never been told much, without it being weaponized. Well, most compliments had she received growing up had been barbed, if they didn't come from Adora of course. But Catra knew the mage meant them in all sincerity.

"I didn't do much,-" She mumbled into the robes that carried a hint of cake batter, "- just asked a question."

Castaspella let go of her, sagely replying,

"You worked up the courage... I know it can be a bit daunting for you sometimes. But dispite that, you overcame it, faced your fears and asked."

As two of the members of Entrapta's kitchen staff stepped onto the hallway, Catra created a little distance. She didn't need _everyone_ knowing that she liked being a little soft.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Back in the kitchens, Baker fussed and fretted about the left out ingredients and nearly had a heart attack when Catra told her _exactly_ how she had made her first feeble attempt. The green haired woman had scoffed at the recipe on the tablet, muttering how it "just wouldn't do!". 

She had got a down right murderous look in her eyes when Catra had first refused to wear the matching pink apron. The ex-Force Captain had very quickly and meekly given in. Baker had started by making her wash all the untesils she had previously used so they could begin a new. On one of the far counters, Soda Pop began to prepare a tray and took a brightly coloured can of fizzy drink out of the cooler.

"You know how Mistress gets when she's focused on a project. Everything falls by the way side... I would be afraid that she might starve to death."

Baker agreed.

It wasn't said unkindly, but rather with fond affection, an understanding that sometimes genius pushed aside things such as self care, swallowed up in it's intensity.

In the midst of what looked to Catra like organized chaos, as both Soda Pop and Baker worked in tandem grabbing various things Catra couldn't hazard to name from within hidey holes, or passed each other ingredients like a well oiled patrol making minuscule sandwiches and snacks, Castaspella stood serenely in the centre of it, sipping sedately from a fresh cup of steaming coffee, smartly nipping out of the way as the other two worked.

Once the tray was set, Soda Pop left wishing Catra good luck and assuring her he was leaving her in the capable hands.

And yes, Baker was capable. Very capable but she was almost as tough as a drill Sargent, if not tougher. She was patient but stern, making Catra do all the work.

"The best way to learn was by _doing_ , didn't Catra know?"

She learned about weights, and measures, how to crack an egg correctly. and 'No! The shell didn't go in!'

Too much sugar would make it sad and collapse and too much baking powder would make it crumble and taste bitter.

Castaspella got a hard rap on the knuckles with a spoon when she tried to pinch some of the chocolate chips before they went on the bowl. Catra learned about extract _and_ how to avoid a braining by a mixing bowl in the mixer.

When the cake was in the oven, Baker taught her how to make buttercream for the cake's filling and even allowed her to lick the spoon and the whisks. Giving one to Castaspella, Catra decided that it had to be the best part!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It was a good few hours later when all four returned to the kitchen to decorate the cake once it had cooled.

Baker very carefully sliced it,

"Normally you let it rest for a whole day or put it in the cooler overnight but being you need it sharpish, I'll make an exception.-" She handed Catra the spatula and a bowl of thick buttercream,"- Is your cake, do the honors."

Hesitantly, Catra took the weird kitchen utensil. She scooped some up under the watchful eye of Baker. Painstakingly slowly, Catra began to spread thin amounts, tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth and brow furrowed in deep concentration. Every now and then she would look at Baker for reassurance.

"It's ok, Catra. You can put on more. All of that bowl is to go in the middle."

Behind her, Catra's tail stuck up, top curling like a question mark as she began to liberally apply the creamy filling. When she was done, she stood back from the cake, a wide toothy grin on her face.

"Well done, Catra!" 

Baker very gently flipped the top back on the cake and covered it on a thin layer of buttercream.

"Now for the fun part!-" Catra couldn't believe there was more, the whole thing had been fun and exciting, "-You get to decorate.-" The green haired woman held out two strange tubes with jagged nosels. She offered one to Catra and the other to a surprised Castaspella, "- Don't think I didn't notice how you didn't do anything. Here.. Help!"

Picking up a third, she began to show the two novices how to squeeze out frosting,

"You do it like this... You want the flow to come out niiiice and steady ....See?-" The pair nodded. "- Draw what you like... Cover the whole thing if you like.. If you run out just fill them up from this bowl of frosting here.... There's sprinkles as well..-" She shook a little pot." - I'll leave you both to finish.... And... Don't leave my kitchen dirty." She patted Catra lightly on the shoulder." - You did good today kid. Welcome in my kitchen any time."

Cartra beamed and swelled a little with pride,

" Thankyou."

"Don't mention it... And on that note, I'm off!"

The two women waved goodbye and returned to the excitement of showing off their artistic skills. Concentrating so hard, her face was nearly in the cake, Catra recreated the tiny caricatures of her and Adora she had once etched with her claw into the wall of their shared bunk in the cadet barracks in the Fright Zone.

Castaspella painted stars and half moons. She squeezed some out onto a spoon, holding it out for Melog. They gave an experimental lick with the tip of their tongue, eyes rapidly blinking in confusion at the taste before finding they liked it and began to attack with gusto. Catra giggling, hearing a rumbling purr vibrating in her head and a whisper of words, "I like her!" 

"Me too, buddy."

Castaspella squeezed out more, 

"What was that, sweetie?" 

And this time Catra didn't hide it, 

"They say that they like you."

Over come with emotion, the mage dramatically flapped her hand before touching it to her chest and sniffing like she was about to cry,

"I'm just so touched.... My babies have come so far."  
.  
Catra softly rolled her eyes at the display, carefully teasing out a love heart on the cake's surface.

"Thankyou for helping me and encouraging me.... I really mean it."

The look on Castaspella's face was that of a proud mother hen.

"Sweetie, I am proud of your progress and you should be too.... I'm really impressed, and I bet Adora will be too."

Catra began to liberally apply the sprinkles of pinks, blues, whites and yellows, 

"You really think so?"

The mage collected the left over bowl of frosting and a clean spoon, 

"Yes.. I know so .... And I can't wait to hear all about it."

Catra frowned, a fraction of disappointment in her voice, 

"You're not coming?"

Scooping out some frosting, the mage shook her head,

"I have a prior engagement with someone which will benefit from this absolute delight."

Catra eyed her suspiciously. 

_Would could Castaspella possibly do with the frosting apart from eat it?_

The woman had a mischievous glint in her eye, and Catra decided she didn't need to know.

Castaspella pressed a soft kiss to Catra's crown,

"Save me a slice.... And have fun, sweetie." She moved off towards the door, large bowl under her arm, "- I know I will!"

She let out an almost downright evil cackle.

Catra blushed.

Melog looked between Catra and the now empty doorway. She flicked a sprinkle at them good naturedly,

" Go on!. .. A little bit of bribery with butter cream and you're anyone's, huh?-" Melog took off at high speed, large paws skittering on the kitchen tiles. Catra yelled after them, a smile playing on her lips, "- I'll remember this... Traitor!"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
With shaky hands, Catra held the tray laden with the freshly decorated cake and once again she was a nervous wreak outside a door, except this one led into the bedroom she shared with Adora. Using her back, she pushed it open, rolling herself into the warm room bathed in soft light.

At first Catra didn't notice her. The blond was hidden in a nook built into a wide low window ledge, given away by her stocking-ed feet poking out. With padded footfalls, Catra silently approached. Her breath caught on her chest at how the soft orange and embryotics pinks of the slowly setting sun cast Adora in a warm glow, light playing off the gold of her hair.

Her head was bowed reading a book in a language Catra didn't understand but Adora was fluent in though never having learned it. She was wearing a white vest top and a pair of comfortable shorts that had once been a man's trousers until Catra had got her claws on them. The edges were jagged and ripped, her claws not being precise and the material having a mind of its own. Bow had offered to smarten them up, sewing kit at the ready, but Adora had politely declined claiming she loved them just they way they were.

Catra licked her suddenly dry lips, unable to stop the burgeoning grin that was threatening to erupt across her face and was becoming a permanent fixture these days, not that she minded one bit. She gave in and it stretched wide, almost hurting her cheeks. Her voice came out thick and raspy,

"Hey Adora."

The blond looked up, with a matching smile and bright blue eyes that Catra fancied, almost shimmered.

"Catra!" She put the book down and patted the cushion. Her gaze broke away from Catra's face, landing on the tray in her hands, "- What have you got there?"

Taking the offered seat, Catra slipped the tray into a spot between them,

" Its cake....I noticed how you like cake... And it's your favorite. So I made a cake... Did I mention it was cake?"

At first Adora didn't reply. And Catra began to panic. 

"You don't have to... It's cake. And cake stuff is." 

A hand reached out, gently stroking Catra's forearm, 

"You made a cake? For me?" 

Catra scratched behind her ear, 

"I had help... Baker and Castaspella... The first one turned into a disaster.. And I" 

Adora shuffled closer, 

"But why?" 

Catra's eyebrows furrowed in the middle, fingers twisting at a tassel dangling from the cushion, 

"It's not because I like you...... It's because I love you."

A gentle hand tenderly cupped Catra's cheek, turning her tilting her face towards her. Adora leaned closer, pressing a soft kiss to Catra's lips. She closed her eyes sinking into it. This time last year she would never have imagined that this could _ever_ be a possibility or that they could do this when ever they liked.

She felt a soft murmur against her lips, so light it almost tickled

"I love it.... And I love you."  
.  
Suddenly there was a loud noise in the centre of the room that caused Catra to startle, followed by a shimmer of sparkles as Glimmer materialised. The bedroom door was kicked open by Bow and the "cock-blockers", a new word Catra had recently learned from her surrogate Aunt, yelled in unison,

"WE SMELL CAAAAKE!"

Neither of them seemed to give two hoots they had just interrupted Catra receiving sweet Adora kisses. Adora laughed,

"Come try some... Catra made it for me!.. She even drew us on it in frosting, look!" 

Bow did a flappy dance of excitement in the room, squealing, 

"That's so _cute_ " 

And Glimmer barreled into the catgirl who pretended to be annoyed,

"I am NOT cute!" 

"You made your girlfriend a cake... It's cute!" 

Catra looked at Adora for some sort of help. The blond shrugged, 

"By virtue of cake making... You. Are. Officially. Cute.. I don't make the rules!" 

With a faux scowl, Catra deadpanned, 

"There's only two forks!... So no cake for you!"

Glimmer grabbed the other fork. Catra tried to grab her wrist but Glimmer swapped the fork into the other hand and Bow licked it,

"We can share!"

Adora giggled at them, wrapping an arm round Catra's waist and pulling her onto her lap. Catra relaxed, sticking out her tongue at Bow and Glimmer. Collecting the other fork, she carved out a slice, separating it from the bulk,

"Nobody touch that.... I promised Castaspella I'd save her some being she helped."

Glimmer gave her a knowing look,

"You're spending a lot of time with my Aunt. Hmmmm?"

"Wait a second,-" Bow said, looking about, "- Where's Melog?" 

Catra scooped up some of the sumptuous treat,

"Eat the cake or lose it!"

Glimmer and Bow didn't need to be told twice and they attacked it. Catra held out the fork for Adora, who wrapped her lips around it humming at the taste, 

"Wow... This is really good!"

The way Bow and Glimmer were scarfing it down, they obviously agreed.

The best friends squad sat into the late evening sharing cake and swapping stories about their day avd Catra regaled them with the fiasco of her first attempt at baking. She told them about the death dealing mixer, the burning oven and how Castaspella had got slapped in the face with Catra's cake cream. Frosting nearly came out of Glimmer's nose, she laughed so hard.

With a light finger, Catra wiped at a small bit of frosting at the corner of Adora's mouth, before licking it enjoying how the blond's eyes never left her. Catra blinked once, very slowly, hoping Adora understood what it meant. Holding out the fork with a tiny bit of the frosted love heart, Adora returned the gesture and Catra didn't care if she might be called _cute_ she let out the loud rumble in her chest and rubbed her cheek against Adora's hair.

Yes, only in her wildest dreams or alternative universes could she ever have imagined this. 

That they could both find their happiness, with each other.

And

Have their Cake!


End file.
